Field
The present disclosure generally relates to power amplifiers.
Description of the Related Art
A power amplification system can include a number of power amplifier stages corresponding to a plurality of frequency bands. Biasing each of the power amplifier stages, particularly when each stage includes multiple transistors, can include duplicative bias circuitry, control circuitry, and corresponding routing.